


A start to a new beginning

by TheReaperWithGlasses



Series: Movie's are life series [5]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Gen, This Is STUPID, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReaperWithGlasses/pseuds/TheReaperWithGlasses
Summary: Can you roll three episodes in to a fanfiction that's less than a 600 words... yes you can.
Series: Movie's are life series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906453
Kudos: 8





	A start to a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next fic will have more substance.  
> This is the next fic in the series please read,  
> "Zack and mime bomb go to white castle"  
> "The new guy"  
> "The puppet street caper"  
> &  
> "When paper meets water"  
> First.

[Rio 6:45 pm]  
Carmen and shadowsan walk across the roof to a bucket thing and shadowsan pulls it open revealing zack and ivy bound and gagged. Carmen is a bit taken back by this and goes to let them free.

"Carm we found goat boy but his buddy jumped us." Said Zack.  
"His disguise wasn't as obvious, a mole wearing a bird beak." Said Ivy.  
"We never saw him coming." Said Zack 

Carmen and shadowsan take a step back as zack and ivy get out of the bucket.

"So who's your pal?" Asked Ivy.  
"Umm crew meet Shadowsan." Said Carmen.  
"Oh man the ninja." Said Zack with excitement.  
"The mean teacher who cheated carmen out of a passing grade, and tried to stop her from escaping the island." Said Ivy in a hard tone.  
"Water under the bridge, shadowsan with us now." Said Carmen  
"Oh cool two vile members in two weeks that's gotta be a record." Said Zack.

Ivy stares daggers into shadowsans eyes not trusting him one bit.

Later that night after the caper when they all go back to their hotel they run into mime bomb.

"And where have you been all day?" Asked Zack.

Mime bomb shows him a book with a dubble headed snake engraved on it and started talking about, while he was following tigress he was approached by an old woman in a cloak who was trying to ask him if he thought anything was wrong about himself, and if he was offered a way to fix it if he would take it. But then he recalls getting really scared as two men in similar cloaks started to come down the alleyway towards him but then woman brought out the book and said he should take it, and wouldn't let him leave without taking it. So he did but couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed for the rest of the day and didn't want to possibly put the others in danger.

"Hmm weird, through it in your bag and let's try to forget about it." Said Zack.

Two [in Milan 11:30 am]  
"Carmen you need a bace." Said Shadowsan.  
"No." Said Carmen.  
"Carmen bace!" Said Shadowsan  
"No." Said Carmen  
"Bace?" Asked Zack and Ivy.  
"Uh fine." Said Carmen.  
"Hey player, you listening in?" Asked Carmen.  
Carmen here's a few taping noses and then a voice.  
"Yeah red, I found you guys a place, carmen brand outerwear went out of business." Said Player.  
"Player you know that's in Sandiego isn't there anything in say Chicago we could stay in?" Asked Carmen.  
"Oh come on carmen it would be ironic." Said Player.  
"Hmm I do like an ironic statement... alright let's head east yung man." Said Carmen.  
"Don't I get a say?" Signed Mime bomb.  
"No shut up." Said Zack.  
"Ok... was just going to agree anyway." Signed Mime bomb.

"So cash or credit?" Asked Player.  
"Haha, you know we always pay for everything in cash." Said Carmen.  
Later they get on a plane and fly to sandiego.

Three [Sandiego 6:37 am]  
"Woah carm this is great!" Said Zack.  
"Yeah there's plenty of room to work on cars." Said Ivy.  
"And a lovely room for a kitchen." Signed Mime bomb.  
"I must admit I had my doubts but I feel that this will be most suitable for an hq." Said Shadowsan.  
"Yeah this is definitely the start to a new beginning." Said Carmen.


End file.
